MI NOVIO ZOMBI
by GABYNEKO
Summary: S-AU. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde…". "¡Deku!". KatsuDeku.


**MY ZOMBIE BOYFRIEND**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

S-AU. _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde…". "_ _ **¡Deku!**_ _"._ KatsuDeku.

 **Advertencia:** Como hay un zombi, hay necrofilia **.**

 **N/A:** La _necrofilia_ es una parafilia caracterizada por la atracción sexual hacia los cadáveres.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **MI NOVIO ZOMBI**

Deku no era mi novio en un principio. La idea de que el maldito nerd fuera mi pareja no era algo que pasara por mi mente. Ni tampoco, el significado de:

" _Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"_

.

.

Deku siempre fue estúpido.

Deku sólo era un nerd que garabateaba cosas estúpidas sobre héroes. Nunca pensé que fuera lo bastante idiota para tratar de atrapar una estúpida libreta; cumpliendo la implicación de mis palabras, como si de una maldición de infantiles cuentos de hadas se tratase.

Una maldición que me arrastraría con él.

Porque para siempre tener la boca llena de palabrería sobre llegar a ser el mejor héroe de todos, en aquel momento, había sido un completo inútil.

Con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, sólo fui consciente de todo, cuando era demasiado tarde.

Deku era terco y, últimamente, era rebelde. Deku, a pesar de no tener quirk, tenía las agallas para contradecirme. Deku aún cubierto con sangre y arañazos solía tener esa mirada que yo tanto detesto de él.

Deku a veces se quedaba quieto, pero nunca tanto como en aquella ocasión.

Deku siempre había estado en rango visual, al alcance, en caso de querer usarlo de saco de boxeo.

Por eso, era difícil comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Había perfectamente escuchado a los idiotas que estaban conmigo gritar.

" _¡Está muerto!"_

Los cobardes habían escapado. Pude escuchar gritos de diferentes personas, de distintas direcciones.

¡Todos eran ruidosos!

¡Y todos eran unos malditos mentirosos!

¡Porque era imposible! ¡Era una idea estúpida, que no podía ser cierta!

Mi Deku **no** estaba muerto…

.

.

.

Alguien…

Alguien…

¡Alguien debió llegar después!

Dicen que yo estaba fuera de control.

Dicen que lucía como una bestia salvaje, mientras corría despavorido hasta donde Deku estaba.

Dicen que le llamé a gritos:

" _ **¡Deku!**_ _"_

Dicen que lo amenacé para que reaccionara.

Dicen que necesitaron de varios adultos fuertes para retenerme.

Dicen que comencé a lanzar llamas sin pensar, para sacarlos del camino.

Dicen, dicen que mi voz se volvió ronca de tanto gritar.

Dicen… Dicen…

No importa lo que dicen, porque lo único que yo recuerdo… son sus labios moviéndose en una forma que bien conozco:

" _Kac… chan…"_

Porque solamente Deku se atrevería a llamarme así, antes de cerrar esos malditos ojos suyos…

Porque Deku es estúpido.

.

.

Cuando Deku regresó de la muerte, para evitar que cometa semejante estupidez de nuevo, prometí que estaría a su lado siempre y, era obvio, que debíamos ser más que amigos de infancia.

Por otro lado, era malditamente molesto que la muerte no le quitara su testarudez, y se atreviera a rechazar mi decisión.

Gritándome que dejara de decir cosas como esa.

Que no quería que "Kacchan" sintiera lástima por él.

O culpa…

 _¡Cómo si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho!_

Aquel día que volvió a abrir sus ojos, admití que era obvio que él pensará eso. Porque el maldito nerd tenía razón.

Hubo un instante en que me sentí culpable por su muerte. Sin embargo, para cuando Deku volvió a despertar, ya me había dado cuenta del sentimiento que estaba más allá de eso.

Más que culpable, me sentía dichoso de tenerlo de regreso.

En lugar de perder el maldito tiempo pensando en si Deku perdonaría mis palabras, pensaba en no dejarlo cometer estupideces de nuevo.

Y estaba egoístamente determinado a no alejarlo de nuevo. Más por mi bien, que por el suyo.

Lucí estúpido frente a Deku. Y lloriqueé como un mocoso.

Me aferré a él, hablándole de lo egoísta de mis sentimientos.

Entonces, le hice llorar y gritarme sobre aquellos sentimientos que él tenía por mí.

Parecíamos idiotas.

Mis ojos se hincharon, estaban irritados y la maldita luz del atardecer fastidiaba mi vista cansada.

Cuando regresé a mi casa, tenía una mueca tonta. Mi vieja la llamó desagradable. Porque una sonrisa de retardado, como aquella, era definitivamente extraña en mí.

.

.

Después de todo, Deku sí había conseguido su estúpido quirk.

Uno que sólo se "activó" cuando el idiota Deku murió.

Sus tejidos ya no son como los de un ser vivo, tampoco como los de un muerto; a pesar de que él luce tan pálido como uno.

 _Deku ahora es un maldito muerto viviente._

Deku no puede convertirse en un héroe con ese tipo de quirk. Al menos, no en el mismo tipo de héroe que el nerd siempre quiso ser.

Deku aún no asiste a la escuela. Porque aún está tratando de entender su intento de quirk.

Al ser un quirk inusual, los doctores no saben por cuánto tiempo Deku podrá permanecer en la línea entre vivos y muertos.

Inko está preocupada por eso, pero es optimista y prefiere mejor pensar en el tiempo que aún le queda con Deku.

Admiró su fortaleza. Y no estoy dispuesto a perder ante ella. Yo también confiaré en el tiempo que aún le resta a Deku…

.

.

Yo aún asisto a la escuela. Pese a las malditas circunstancias de aquel entonces, logré entrar en la U. A.

Aunque allí encontré a otros bastardos con quirks que merecen mención, los superaré a todos y seré el mejor.

Incluso superare al ídolo de Deku. All Might tampoco se meterá en mi camino de ser quien esté en la cima.

Entre el montón, hay un tipo de cabello raro y rojo, quien es un fastidio. Siempre me habla, aún sin tener mi permiso.

Deku dice que no debería llamarlo con nombres raros, y que debería considerar hacer amigos.

 _Deku es molesto._

Parece no notar que no es que le esté hablando de mis días de escuela, sino que me estoy quejando de mis horas en ella.

Aun así, él sonríe mientras me ve entrenar. Y, a veces, comienza a murmurar cosas mientras toma notas, en vez de dar su atención a lo que obviamente será el mejor logro en su entera existencia:

 **Yo.**

Por supuesto, le oigo quejarse cuando arrojo lejos su estúpida libreta. Sin embargo, sabe que no volveré a quemar uno más de sus estúpidos registros.

Claro que no cometeré la misma estupidez dos veces.

Además, en vez de perder mi tiempo quemándolos, prefiero usarlo en hacerlo callar. Y aprovechar el momento en que se sorprenda para invadir su boca y explorarla a detalle.

Deku es un muerto viviente, no obstante, carece de la peste de un cadáver. Aunque su antiguo olor se ha ido, la esencia entre incienso y flores que desprende no es desagradable. O quizá sea que:

Me he acostumbrado a su aroma, por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

.

.

Nuestros besos han dejado de ser torpes, nuestros dientes ya no chocan entre sí, hemos pasado esa fase vergonzosa y, ahora, aun cuando lo sorprendo, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Deku regrese el gesto.

Tal parece que, ni la muerte le ha quitado a Deku lo terco que puede llegar a ser.

Deku inútilmente cree que puede llegar a dominarme en este tipo de contacto. Algunas veces toca buenos lugares y me hace suspirar. Pero ya debería saber que estoy dándole ventaja, una falsa ventaja sólo para que se acerque un poco más.

Mejor que nadie debería saber que no debe jugar con fuego. Pero, incluso mis llamas no parecen intimidarlo, porque insiste en provocarme y profundizar el contacto.

Y no necesito mis llamas para elevar su temperatura, porque con sólo tocar su redondo trasero puedo lograr eso. Y si aprieto un poco, puedo hacerlo enarcarse y gemir.

Haciéndome sonreír satisfecho, socarrón, petulante. Y más aún, cuando veo en sus ojos determinación.

Algunas veces, se vuelve agresivo y usa sus dientes en venganza. Toma mi boca, mordisquea y saborea la sangre que escapa de mis labios que le maldicen, a pesar de estar consciente de que su acto me enciende más de lo que me molesta.

Otras veces, preferirá mi cuello y dejará marcas. Sabiendo bien que por cada una que me deje, yo dejaré una extra en su cuerpo…

.

.

Habrá ocasiones en las cuales, simplemente, saldremos juntos por allí, en una condenada cita que será de todo, menos cursi. Donde iremos a comprar cosas útiles para el estúpido campamento de la escuela. O donde pasaré horas viendo lo nerd que es mientras elige algún libro sobre-técnicas-de-lo-que-sea. O lo otaku que puede ser mientras ve los múltiples accesorios con la figura de All Might en ellos, hasta que decida pedir mi opinión al respecto.

Y antes de escuchar los pros y los contras de cada artículo, le haré callar con un beso robado, el cual será mi bien merecida recompensa por soportarlo.

O lo tomaré de la mano, para que no vuelva a perderla por allí…

Ser un zombi puede ser un fastidio en ocasiones. Por otro lado, puede darme una mano, aún si no está en el humor de hacerlo…

Aunque, siempre es mejor tenerlo al completo, que sólo masturbarse con una parte suya.

En cualquier caso, Deku está orgulloso de ser el novio de quien será el héroe número uno algún día. Y yo…

Yo estoy orgulloso de mi novio zombi, porque eso es una muestra de que _mi Deku_ es incluso más fuerte que la misma muerte.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
